Getting you Home
by gizmo8us
Summary: Chuck and Sarah finally get a night out but things do go like they want them to. Set about three months in the future. Contains spoilers for Chuck vrs. The other guy. Charah. A whole lot of fluff here because after three years they deserve some.


We were finally here. It had taken us weeks of planning to get one night off and finally at long, long last here we were.

My eyes were glued to the beautiful woman across the table from me and I offered up yet another silent thanks to whatever God had brought her to me. My mind still reeled from the fact that she was sitting here with me, looking like a walking, talking work of art, voluntarily.

I still couldn't believe this was my life. The woman across from me was my.... what ? Girlfriend, that sounded so fifth grade to me. It fit, of course, but I thought it needed more. Soul-mate made me sound like some sappy, lovesick idiot. But it too, fit what she was to me. Fiance didn't work because I hadn't been able to work up the courage to ask her yet. I wanted to, God knew, I wanted to. I wanted to ask her that question the minute I handed her repaired phone back to her at the Nerd Herd desk in the Buy More, about three minutes after I met her.

The desire had grown more intense over the last three years. At this point I was afraid I'd blow the whole thing and blurt it out at some completely inappropriate time and send her running for the hills.

Sarah Walker was not a woman who liked to be pushed, especially when her emotions were involved. She had spent so much of her life putting her emotions aside and being the super spy that she was, it was hard for her to come to terms with them. Feeling things and doing something about it where two entirely different things for her.

I understood that. I accepted it as a part of who she was even. And she was getting better. It had taken her three years to finally admit how she felt about me. And that was despite the fact that I had let her know in no uncertain terms exactly how I felt about her.

Now, three months into the our 'real' relationship, it was becoming almost commonplace to hear those words slip from her perfect lips. I regretted that. I never wanted the knowledge that Sarah Walker loved me to be something I took for granted.

I wanted to be able to react to it every time like I felt like reacting the first time, like falling down on my knees and kissing the ground that she walked on.

But humans being humans, I had become accustomed to hearing her say those words and while it still sent my heart racing and knees shaking every time, it wasn't quite the reaction I had experienced the first time.

A swarthy teenager with acne and greasy black hair wearing an ill-fitting tuxedo without the jacket came over and took our orders. When he was done Sarah folded her red velvet covered, gold embossed menu, handed it to him and gave me a bright, sincere smile that made her eyes sparkle and dance in the candlelight that illuminated the dim restaurant.

" I can't believe you did all this." She told me, after the waiter had taken my menu as well and sauntered off towards the kitchen.

" I wanted to make our first night off in a month special." I answered, raising my wine glass and taking a careful sip. It would be so like me to spill it down the front of my starched white dress shirt.

For some reason my father had forgotten to add the parts in the intersect that would help me be less clumsy. I decided I would have to talk to him about maybe trying an update for just such a thing.

" Thank you. This really means a lot to me." She said, taking a drink from her own glass and doing it with every bit of suave and sophistication that made her who she was.

One of Sarah's gifts, among many, was her ability to blend into any settling. Give her five minutes anywhere and she could appear as if she was born doing whatever it was she was doing. She was the ultimate chameleon.

I envied that. I always felt like a fish out of water no matter where I was. But I was learning. I was getting better. And not just at blending into a crowd. No, I was getting better at the whole spy thing in general. I didn't always have to rely on flashes anymore, though they always helped, of course. I still couldn't bring myself to carry an actual gun. Even with one kill tucked firmly under my belt, the act of physically taking a life was just not in me and the government that employed me was finding ways around that. Mostly those ways involved keeping John Casey and Sarah close by my side to clean up any messes that might occurred. As much as I loved my life as a spy, I didn't want to do it if Sarah wasn't along for the ride.

I actually found it hard to do anything without Sarah with me now. I never wanted to be away from her and I really hoped that that particular feeling would ease in time. Though I had felt like that for at least the last two years, maybe longer and it hadn't eased a bit.

Before when I was merely an asset to the C.I.A. And Sarah was my handler, I looked to her to feel safe and protected. That had quickly turned into something far deeper and now since becoming a spy myself, I felt like we were really partners. She was still way too good for me, but I at least felt like I belonged in the same room with her.

I saw her shift a touch uncomfortably and I realized I was staring and it was making her nervous. She wasn't normally a nervous person but apparently something in my eyes was giving her a vibe that caused her to stir.

" I'm sorry." I muttered. " I didn't mean to stare."

" It's okay." She smiled. " I'm getting used to having you stare at me for no apparent reason. I was just wondering what you were thinking. The thoughts behind your eyes looked pretty big."

I tore my gaze from her face and let it trail over the exposed column of her neck. Flawless, silky, soft tanned skin gleamed in the firelight. Her hair was pulled back on the sides, leaving only a few blond curls to frame her face. A strand or two were decorating her bare shoulders and looked like spun gold against her flesh. She wore a delicate gold chain around her neck decorated with a smallish diamond tear drop shaped pendant. The base of the teardrop rested right at the valley between her breasts and I had to swallow hard against the effect it gave. The bodice of her tight-fitting, mid-thigh length black dress dipped low enough to give me a pretty good glimpse of her ample cleavage. Her breasts swelled against the material, straining as she took in every breath. The neckline was adorned in tiny, sparkling rhinestones, a single row, lining it perfectly and bringing the eyes there immediately.

I saw her shift again and I tried my best to raise my eyes back to hers.

" You look so beautiful tonight." I told her.

The earrings that matched the necklace bobbed enticingly as she nodded in thanks. " You look pretty nice yourself." She remarked with a smirk.

I looked down at my tux and straighten the collar dramatically. " This old thing ? It was just something I had laying around in my closet."

She laughed at that and the sound was like a symphony to my ears. " So what was it you were thinking about so intently before ?"

I reached over and took her hand in mine, grazing my thumb over her long, delicate fingers. " I was thinking that despite the fact that I went through all this trouble to make it possible for us to get a night out of the house, all I can think about is getting you back home."

She beamed at my comment and gave me a little chuckle. " And what is it that you think is going to happen when we get back home ?"

I brought her hand to my lips and brushed them against the back of it before sliding my chair around to the side of the table so I was closer to her. Then I leaned in and pushed the strands of hair from her shoulder before whispering quietly in her ear. " I'm thinking that I'll be very proud of my self control if I can make it all the way home before I can't stand not touching you any longer." Her breath hitched at my words and it caused her breasts to jump. It was almost my undoing right there. I still couldn't believe that I, Chuck Bartowski, was able to elicit that kind of reaction from her. But I held on to my control and continued. " I'm thinking the moment that the front door closed behind us and the rest of the world is no longer watching, I'm going to get you out of that little black dress as quickly as possible."

" Chuck," She almost groaned as I let my lips fall to her shoulder.

" Sarah," I answered in the same tone. It came out sounding like a whine and I started as I heard the waiter clear his throat to inform us that our food had arrived.

" Actually," Sarah smiled up at him, though I felt like I'd been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I couldn't raise my eyes to his. " We need all this boxed up to go."

" Are you sure ?" I asked her, surprised. " This was supposed to be our night out."

Her eyes found mine and held them in a heated gaze. " I'm very sure, Chuck. We should go."

The waiter muttered something I didn't catch under his breath before taking our plates back to the kitchen.

We were in the car in less than fifteen minutes and I was barreling towards home inside of twenty.

I pulled up at a stoplight and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand snake over my thigh. "Tell me Morgan has a date tonight, too." Sarah's breath floated over my ear.

I gave her a smile and nodded. " He'll be gone all night. We have the entire place to ourselves."

" Have you swept it for bugs recently ? I hate the way Casey looks at me the next day when he overhears us the night before."

" I swept this afternoon and he's supposed to be out of town this weekend." I assured her as the light changed and I started driving again.

Her hand flexed on my leg and started to move upward again, stopping just before she got to the good parts, though those parts were already straining to find her hand. I squirmed in my seat, trying to concentrate on the road. " Sarah, you have to stop that if you want us to get home in one piece." I informed her with a slight whine.

" What ?" She asked coyly, sliding her hand up further and cupping me through my dress pants. I jumped out of my seat and almost swerved into traffic. " Oh, you mean that." She laughed at my reaction to her antics.

" Yeah, I mean that." I answered, swallowing hard and fighting against shutting my eyes tightly as she continued to play with me unmercifully.

" You're a spy, Chuck. I'm sure you can manage to operate a vehicle despite a little distraction."

I chanced taking one hand off the wheel so I could take her hand and pull it off me. " You're hand there is not ever a little distraction."

" If you won't let me play until we get home, I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you drive faster." She whispered in my ear, adding a flick of her tongue over my earlobe.

" Now that I can do." I nodded and pushed the gas peddle all the way to the floor.

I was beside her before her feet touched the pavement of the parking lot outside our apartment. My arms moved around her waist and I dragged her out of the car and into my body, using my hip to shut the door as I ushered her backwards towards the front door of the apartment we shared.

I gasped out loud when she reached into my pants pocket and grabbed the keys. She turned in my arms and struggled with the lock while I swept her hair to the side and began to nibble at the nape of her neck, a weak point for her that I had found early in our relationship. Something clanged against the tiled floor as I stopped just nibbling and began to suck on the tender flesh there.

" Chuck," She gasped. " Let me get the door opened."

I was so wrapped up in her that I didn't even realize it was the keys dropping from her hand that I had heard. " I'll just break it down." I told her, not willing to step out of her personal space so she could retrieve the keys.

" We have neighbors." She informed me quietly as her eyes gestured towards my right.

I glanced up with a shy smile and instantly regretted it.

Image after image flashed before my unseeing eyes and I reeled from them like I always did.

Terrorist, weapons dealer, human trafficking. It was a list of bad guy do wrongs long enough to make me grab hold of Sarah's waist and hold her tighter against me.

The man, our apparent neighbor, gave us a smile and a nod as he searched for his own key in the pocket of a pair of camouflage cut offs. What was it with bad guys like him ? Were the clothes standard issue ? The black t-shirt was just as typical as was the way it stretched over the muscles of his chest.

" What is it ?" Sarah whispered into my ear, quietly enough that only I could hear her even in the nearly deserted corridor.

" Flash." I answered in the same tone. Then I nodded at our neighbor because he was still watching us a little too closely. " How ya doin'?" I asked conversationally.

" You two look like you're enjoying the night." He smiled at both of us but spent a little too much time smiling at Sarah.

I was practically gritting my teeth as I stepped away from my beautiful girlfriend, far enough so that she could reach down and retrieve the keys. They jingled noisily as she lifted them from the floor and began to search out the one for our apartment.

" Finally got a night off. We're trying to make the most of it." I told the bad guy conversationally.

He had finally found his own key and was inserting it into his lock while he gave us a parting nod. "Have a good one."

The moment his door shut, Sarah opened ours and grabbed my lapel to pull me into the darkness inside.

She slammed me against the hard wood of the door, causing it to shut with a little more force than necessary and making me exhale all the air in my lungs.

" What did you see ? Who is he ?" She demanded as she began to pull away from me.  
I reached out with reflexes I wasn't aware I was capable of and yanked her back into me. " Bad guy." I mumbled into her hair as I left a trail of kisses along the column of her throat.

" What kind of bad guy ?" she asked.

" Usual kind. Gun running, human trafficking, terrorist." I explained distractedly as I splayed one hand across the small of her back and used the other to play at the zipper of her dress.

" Chuck, we have to do something about him." She protested as I started to ease the zipper down.

" He'll still be a bad guy in the morning, won't he ?" I reasoned. " It's our night off."

" Spies don't get nights off." She scolded, trying to wiggle out of my embrace, but I held tightly and continued the zipper's downward motion.

She glared at me as the bodice began to sag and the confinement of the velvet material eased around her middle. " Chuck, stop it. We have to inform General Beckman."

I found her ear with my lips and began to tug at the lobe before flicking my tongue over it. She moaned and grabbed for the lapel of my jacket. " I don't want to talk about General Beckman right now." I told her.

Then her dress fell to the floor, leaving her standing before in nothing but a strapless, black lacy bra, panties to match and a pair of hose held up by a garter belt around her waist.

Heaven, I thought to myself as I pushed her backwards far enough that I could take in the entire view.

" What if he's hear because our covers been blown ?" She insisted still.

I hauled her back into my chest and did a quick turn with my body so that she was the one against the door and I was leaning into her. " Let him come. I dare him to interrupt me right now." I threatened a bit boastfully.

She instantly stop protesting as a happy sigh fell from her lips and she yanked my jacket down my arms. I let her go long enough for the jacket to fall to the floor.

" Bedroom." She gasped against my lips when I moved in for a kiss. " We can't count of Morgan's date being a successful one."

I cursed myself for ever letting him move in with us. She was right, of course. Morgan was apt to do something completely out of line and find himself with nowhere else to go but home, dateless. It was his way.

And I was really starting to warm to the idea of taking her right there against our front door. " Fine." I pouted and bent low enough to put my arm around the back of her knees. With a grunt that I tried very hard to conceal I hefted her into my arms and started off with my precious bundle towards the bedroom we'd been sharing for the last few months.

One of her arms snaked around my neck to help me hold her better while the other began removing my tie, which she quickly pull free from my neck and dropped to the floor. Then she moved on to the buttons of my dress shirt. I was impressed by the fact that while she was doing that, she was also heeling off her shoes and letting them fall along the way as well. It was multitasking at its best and I couldn't help but smile against her lips.

She felt the smile and her lips turned up as well in response.

" I love you." I breathed into her mouth as she reached behind her and threw open our bedroom door for me.

" I love you back." She answered in her usual way. It was something she had started and I found myself more in love with her because of it. She never said, I love you, too. It was always either I love you back or I love you more. My Sarah, never one for conventionality.

Her hands had gotten as many buttons as she could reach from her position and she tugged at my shirt in frustration. " Put me down." She announced and I complied quickly after shutting the door behind us and locking it securely.

" Wait." She said, bending low and unfastening one of her hose from its clippings. Then she slid it down her leg and moved behind me to reopen the door and lay it carefully against the doorknob on the outside. Then she relocked and gave me a smile at my quizzical look. " Morgan and Casey don't take subtle hints. I figured even they could figure that one out."

I chuckled at her unique 'Do Not Disturb' sign and her reasoning, considering she was absolutely right, but the laugh died on my lips as she came to me and gave me a hard shove backwards. I stumbled until I felt the side of our queen size bed against the back of my thighs. Then her still covered leg came up to rest of the mattress beside me and she made a great show of slowly unclasping it and rolling it carefully over her thigh, past her knee and down her calf before sliding it off her foot. It feel from her hand gently and crumpled into a pile at my feet. I, of course, was utterly mesmerized by this show, watching it so intently, the apartment could have been on fire and I wouldn't have noticed. My mouth went a bit drier with each inch of her perfectly shaped, beautifully tanned flesh she revealed to me. Then it began to water as I retraced the length of her leg with my eyes and let my gaze continue until I was again looking into her eyes.

" Have I already said that I love you ?" I asked a little breathlessly.

She removed her foot from the bed and laid her body against my chest, one hand tangled in my hair while the other went back to work on my shirt. " I believe we did just discuss that, yes." She told me. "But I never get tired of hearing it."

I repeated the spin move I'd made at the door, turning her so that she was the one against the bed. The movement surprised her and she gasped quickly at the sudden reversal. " I love you." I said, leaning into her so hard it forced her to bend backwards over the bed.

" More," She moaned in answer, as I dipped my head to the valley between her breasts and let my lips explore the skin there.

She quickly regained her composure and the upper hand once again when she pushed at my shoulders until I was far enough away to enable her to rip the shirt from my shoulders, pulling it free from my pants in the process. She dropped it to the floor to join her stocking.

Then I was putty. I always was when she began running her fingers over my chest, exploring the contours of my pecks, grazing her thumb across my nipples as she played with the hair that covered my skin. She loved the hair. She once told me it was one of the things that drove her crazy. None of her ex-boyfriends had been graced with chest hair, while I was privileged to have a fair share. Not Wookie covered, but lightly dusted.

Her pinkies bumped over my ribs slowly, outlining each one meticulously while kissing me with everything she had.

I was just working my hands up her back and had found the latching of her bra when we heard the knock on the bedroom door.

" Go away !" We both shouted out simultaneously.

" But I need to talk to you." Morgan answered through the door. " It's important."

I dashed over to the door, opening it just the barest of crack so as not to exposed Sarah to him. "So is this." I told him.

He eyed my bare chest for a moment before looking back up at me. I knew my hair had to be a mess considering how much time Sarah had spent running her hands through it. And my lips were swollen from the kisses we'd shared, not to mention the trail of clothes leading to our bedroom. There was no mistaking what was happening on other side of the door.

" Am I interrupting something ?" Morgan asked, despite all the evidence.

" Yes !" Sarah exclaimed from behind me, though I heard her moving around and I knew she was probably pulling on a robe or some other type of covering.

" What is it, Buddy ?" I asked through clenched teeth. " Can this wait until morning ?"

" My date was a disaster." He sighed dejectedly.

" I'm sorry to hear that, but mine really wasn't. In fact we were just getting to the really good parts, so do you think maybe we can talk about your date at breakfast ?" I asked as gently as I could manage. Morgan was extremely sensitive, especially where I was concerned. He had always felt a little threatened by my relationship with Sarah and at the moment, I could tell by the look on his face that he was about to start acting like a two year wanting attention from his parent.

" I was kinda surprised to see that you were home actually. I thought you had a whole night out planned."

Sarah choose that moment to come up behind me and wrap her hand around my shoulder. I could feel the heat from her body against my back and I nearly whimpered at the sensation. Add to that the very familiar feeling of my shirt against my skin, and it drove me crazy when I realized it was the covering she had chosen in lieu of a robe. There was just something unbelievably sexy about seeing a woman, almost any woman in a man's dress shirt...and nothing else. The way her breast flattened against my back, I could tell that was exactly what she was wearing. The shirt and nothing but.

Now I was trapped, caught between a whining best friend and the sexiest woman in the world wearing the sexiest thing in the world.

Decisions, decisions.

I shut the door with a quick, " Tell you all about it in the morning." Then I locked it securely and turned to pull her into my arms.

I had her back on the bed before she could register what was happening, but instead of putting her down beside it, I gave her a little toss and she landed right in the middle of it.

I wasted no time in climbing over her and covering her with my body. Resting most of my weight on one hand which was laying flat on the mattress beside her head, I grabbed her lips with mine, kissing the breath from her and ending by sucking on her bottom lip.

" Will he be okay ?" She asked when I dropped my lips once again to her neck.

" Fine." I muttered between quick nips at her skin.

" Maybe we should check on him." She gasped as I found her pulse and flicked my tongue over it.

" Fine." I repeated, a touch more clearly.

She pushed at my shoulders until I pulled away and gave me a stern look. " Chuck, he might need you right now."

I raised my eyebrows at her incredulously. " Okay, let me explain." I took her hand and placed it firmly over my crotch. "I've been dealing with this for almost three hours now, since I first saw you in that dress. So right now, I'm going to do something very selfish and unChuckish. I'm going to get what I need." I was getting a touch angry now. Not at her, but at life in general. It seemed like I could never catch a break. There was always something that needed doing, a bad guy that needed capturing, a bomb that needed diffusing, a computer that needed fixing, a damsel that needed rescuing. I was tired of the constant pull on my time and attention. " So to put this simply, I don't care if World War III is erupting in our living room, the only thing on my mind right now is making love to you."

Her eyes had grown a little wide at my outburst and she was still for a moment. I thought at first I had upset her and put a sudden end to what was on my mind.

Just as I was thinking about moving off of her, her leg came up to curl around my waist and her hand contracted around me, squeezing me just hard enough to make me throb into her palm.

" Then do it." She told me with a bit of a challenge in her tone.

Oh, yeah, I thought to myself, it was on.

Her eyes were dark and hooded as they kept contact with mine while her hands busied themselves with the clasp of my pants.

I raised up as soon as she had the zipper down, scurried to the side of the bed. Once there I made quick work of tossing off my shoes and socks, then the pants and boxers.

As I worked at this task, Sarah moved up behind me and tossed my shirt over my shoulder. Then her arms snaked around my neck and she pressed her breasts into my back while her lips began to suck at the place right behind my ear.

If Sarah's sensitive spot was the nape of her neck, mine was right behind my ear. She knew it and she was using that knowledge to make it difficult for me to breath.

I made some kind of sound low and deep in the back of my throat as she once against found my nipples and began to pull at them simultaneously. I sat very still, unmoving as she continued her assault on my senses. Her mouth moved from my ear, down the side of neck, over my shoulder, then to the nape of neck and up the other side of my throat until they came to rest at the spot behind my other ear.

Another sound from escaped me as I reached around for her. I locked one arm around her waist, making sure I had a tight hold of her, then I leaned back slightly and pulled her. Using little more than that one arm, I yanked her around in front of me and settled her securely on my lap. Her knees went to either side of my thighs and her warm center rested right over the part of me that had been begging for her all night. I bucked my hips upwards into her involuntarily and whimpered without realizing it.

In response, Sarah threw her head back, held onto my shoulders and ground her body downwards with a force that nearly caused me to black out.

" God," I groan as my hands came to rest at the spot right where her hips met her legs. " I need you so bad."

She ground into me again, letting me know that she returned the notion. With that encouragement, I gathered her into my arms and turned us both so that she was under me as I climbed back to the center of the bed.

Sarah's legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. I nearly laughed when I thought about how it must look, like a gorilla holding onto its mother. I stifled the laugh though since in that scenario she was a baby gorilla and I was pretty sure she wouldn't find the thought flattering.

And beyond that, I had laid her down and she was looking up at me with a gaze that made laughing the farthest thing on my mind. God, she was beautiful. Her lips swollen and red, her hair spread out around her head like a halo, firm, ample breasts rising and falling with her rapid breathing, flawless skin glowing in the dim light from the lamp beside the bed. How could this possibly be my life ? What had I done to deserve her, laying under me, giving me a look that said she needed me, wanted me, loved me ?

She leaned up for a moment, almost knocking me off balance as she reached into the drawer of our bedside table. Pulling out a condom, she quickly went about opening it and then I completely forgot how to breath as her hand wrapped around me and she rolled the slick latex over me. I twitched in her palm and she squeezed me in response eliciting yet another grunt from deep in my chest.

Moments later I was poised at her entrance, using everything inside me to hold myself back for just another moment. I suddenly had something I wanted to say, something I had been putting for far too long and while the moment might not be the most ideal, I knew right then was the time to say it.

Sarah, not understanding my hesitation, tried to raise her hips to impale herself on me, but I managed to fight her off, though just barely.

" What ?" She asked, a touch impatiently.

" I love you." I told her brushing my lips against hers.

She smiled into my kiss. " I love you back."

" Marry me." It was out of my mouth before I could talk myself out of it. And I knew that was the only way I was going to be able to make those words pass my lips. I had to just plunge head on with it, no planning or forethought. If I tried it any other way I would end up chickening out and I'd never say it.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her body went a little stiff under me. I began to panic immediately, thinking I had just screwed the whole thing up and wondering how I was going to fix it.

But in the next instant, her eyes became tearful and her arms tighten around my neck. " Yes," She answered a little breathlessly.

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline in surprise and fascination, had she actually said that or was I hearing things ? " Really?" I asked stupidly.

She tugged me down to her and pushed her lips into mine so hard I thought I might have tasted blood. Our teeth gnashed together as our tongues battled each other for dominance. She won in the end, like she always did.

" Absolutely." She confirmed.

And I sank into her for the one hundred and thirty-fourth time. ( Yes, I was keeping count) Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling and her hips raised up to help aid my progress. Once I was settled, I rested there for a long moment, just absorbing the feeling of being surrounded by her, My Sarah.. my fiance, soon to be my wife.

My heart flipped and then stopped beating altogether. My head was swimming, my vision becoming blurry around the edges and I realized just in time that it was because I wasn't breathing.

Taking a quick breath did nothing to help me because all it did was bring the smell of her inside me with the fresh oxygen. Her perfume smothered me in its heavenly sent, her inner walls contracted around me, her breasts pushed into my chest, her skin under my hands was nirvana. She was everywhere and everything to me right then. I couldn't think of anything but her.

I began to move, slowly, easing out of her before plunging quickly back in. It was like we were two magnets, every time I tried to push out of her, my body pulled me right back inside. When her legs wrapped around me and began to urge me faster, I let it all go and began to move. Our pace was fast and quick and she met me thrust for thrust. We were moving together in perfect time. We might have had our problems staying on the same page outside of the bedroom sometimes, but in here, we always managed to get it right.

I knew after all the build up of the nights events there was no way I was going to last very long. I could already feel the tug of an orgasm building in the pit of my stomach.

I gave her a look to let her know what I was about to do and she nodded, grabbing my shoulders and understanding me perfectly without me needing to say anything out loud.

With a quick movement, I shifted and between the two of us moving together perfectly, we changed position so that I was on my back and she was above me. We never even lost our rhythm with the shift. I was still amazed at how well we worked together.

She settled over my hips and began to grind her hips in a circle motion over me. I gasped and threw my head back as the orgasm that had been building threaten to spill over completely. Not wanting to finish without her, I reached down between us and let my finger flick over the tight bundle of nerves I found there. Most times it took more than just that, but tonight we were apparently in the same place because with that one tiny flick of my finger, her whole body shuddered and then went rigid above me. I pulled her down onto my chest as the orgasm took over her movements and began to thrust my hips upwards, not thinking about anything but joining her. Her walls tightening around me was really all I needed to push me over the edge.

When reality finally crept back into the my consciousness, I found her still draped over me like a rag doll. Both of us were still panting for air and sweat soaked from the physical exertion we'd just put ourselves through.

She raised her head from my shoulder lazily and dropped a slow, lingering kiss to my lips. " Did that really just happen ?" She asked after taking a deep breath to still her chest.

I wiggled my hips, and since I was still buried inside her, it caused her to groan as her overly sensitive insides felt the movement. " I'm pretty sure it did." I smiled.

She batted my shoulders and she slid off me and settled beside me instead. " I mean, did you just ask me to marry you ?"

" Oh, that ?" I answered sheepishly. " Yeah, I'm pretty sure that happened, too." I shifted so that I could see her face and my eyes found hers. " I know it wasn't the perfect place or time to ask, but I just had to do it right then. I knew I would never be able to get it out if I planned it too much."

She raised a hand to my shoulder and squeezed it gently. " You don't have to explain, Chuck. I understand. It was perfect." She smiled at me so sincerely my stomach flopped. " You are perfect."

I flipped over quickly and grabbed my pants from the floor where they'd been discarded earlier. Searching through the pockets I finally found the thing I was searching for and I pulled the small velvet box out and dropped the pants back to the floor.

Then I flipped back to her and took her hand in mine. Placing the box in her palm with a bit of flare, I waited as she opened it carefully.

" It's beautiful." She gasped as her eyes took in the diamond ring inside.

" It was my grandmothers. My father gave it to me a few days ago." I explained. " I was going to give it to you tonight at the restaurant, but...."

" I love it." She assured me as she took it from the box and slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly just like I knew it would. I had had it sized for her already. " And I love you."

I kissed her tenderly, gathering her into my arms and holding her tight against me. " I love you back." I answered into her hair when we broke apart.

I was just about to kiss her again when we heard another knock at our door. " Can we talk now ?" Morgan called from the other side and I sighed as I got out of bed and retrieved my pants from the floor. Sarah joined me, pulling on my shirt and buttoning it quickly.

" I'll make pancakes." She told me as I went for the door.

" I'll warm up the X-box."


End file.
